User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Quatre Marinus Duran
Quatre Marinus Duran Skill 'Terra Supremacy (Hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is more than half-full and BB gauge fill rate) 'Burst 'Ravage Grief (13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction & boosts BB gauge; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst El Devastador (17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Treasure: Sacred Blade (20 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & fills BB gauge to max; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Ancient Hero (Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is full) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary The Sacred Blade! Now... is Duran the king of Frontier Gate? Ha ha ha... bad pun. ANYWAY, Duran is the wielder of the Sacred Blade, which is one of the Nine Sacred Treasures we know and love to grind for. Soooo... who's got 1,000,000 points in FG? Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Not too shabby. Duran boosts Atk, Def, and Rec by 80%, which is pretty good. This is one of the only Leader Skills that boosts all stats and it's by a decent amount. However, this requires units to meet the condition of having over half of their BB gauge filled. Not to worry, because there's another part of this Leader Skill that helps fulfill this condition a lot easier. Duran provides a 50% boost to BB fill rate. This is currently one of the best in the game (Quaid has a 60% fill rate if you combine his 20% BC cost reduction and his 30% BB fill rate). This means that for every BC a unit obtains, that unit will fill the BB gauge by 1.5 BC. This helps drive your squad's BB gauge momentum as it becomes a lot easier for your units to get BB/SBB while this Leader Skill is active. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Gonna hate myself for saying how much Duran outclasses Zelnite... Duran's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Duran's high Atk and BB damage modifier. Duran has a 30% chance of inflicting 50% Atk Down, which is one of the highest probabilities in the game. In turn, this debuff has one of the highest Atk Down effects in the game. With 50% Atk Down, enemies will be dealing significantly less damage than normal. This AoE BB adds 8 BC to all other units' BB gauges. This is a good alternative to his SBB if you are in dying need of your units' BB/SBB. Many squads can lack a little bit of BC before filling their gauges, but Duran fixes that problem. Similar to Zelnite's BB and SBB, Duran's "boosts BB gauge" applies a few frames after use. This could be good or bad depending on your situation. In terms of Spark timing, you may use Medina first and then quickly activate another unit's BB before Duran's effect occurs. However, if you're not quick enough, units won't be able to take advantage of this. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Duran's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Duran's high Atk and SBB damage modifier. Duran’s SBB is much like his BB, but with some improvements. Instead of a 8 BC boost, Duran boosts BB gauges by 10 BC, which is currently the best boost in the game, tied with Medina, Shida, etc. Very nice for emergency situations where unit are in need of a few BC to fill their BB gauges. In addition to Duran’s 30% of inflicting 50% Atk Down, Duran also grants allies each a 10% chance of inflicting 20% Atk Down. Strange, right? This is because Duran’s two Atk Down debuffs do not stack with each other. Basically, the 20% Atk Down, which occurs after the 50% Atk Down debuff is applied, can overwrite the 50% Atk Down. What’s the deal? Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Duran's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Duran's high Atk and UBB damage modifier. Not too shabby. Duran provides a 200% boost to Atk, Def, and Rec, which is a very nice boost. Because UBB buffs stack with BB/SBB, you can take advantage of the three buffs and use stat conversion buffs to boost certain parameters by high amounts. Duran also maintains his BB gauge momentum thanks to his UBB filling his SBB gauge to max. This allows him to continue spamming his BB fills and Atk Down debuffs. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Very nice combo with the Leader Skill. Duran boosts his Atk, Def, and Rec by 50% when his BB gauge is full. These are good buffs for Duran and with enough BB utility in the squad, Duran should not have a problem filling his BB gauge to receive the benefits. Arena Score: 10/10 Duran has a 33 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks in the game. Very good for BC production. Additionally, Duran’s high Atk helps to dish out tons of damage even with normal attacks. As a lead, Duran will always have his buffs active, with the exception of the “No Leader Skills” and the “Empty BB Gauge Start” rules. The 80% universal buffs boost the damage and survivability of units used on the field and the classic 50% BB fill rate vastly helps to fill BB gauges ready for the second turn. Stats Score: 9/10 Duran’s stats are very high, showing prowess in HP, Atk, and Def. However, Rec is suffering a little, but shouldn’t be considered a problem with HC buffers and healers in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Duran is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Strange. Why make a unit whose chances and probabilities are better with BB compared to SBB? Duran holds very good uses with his Atk Down debuffs, especially in raids where enemies are known for dealing truckloads of damage. However, Duran is rather a risky unit to use because his SBB debuffs could ruin your plans. His 20% Atk Down debuffs can overwrite his 50% Atk Down, which already makes Duran a less flexible unit to use. Flexibility is what Duran lacks and it’s disappointing to see Duran’s BB as the main attack that Duran uses to receive the full benefits. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Sacred Blade & Heresy Orb *Sacred Blade & Fallacy Orb *Sacred Blade & Impiety Orb Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 Sooooo… has anyone gotten 1 million points in Frontier Gate? Do you have the Sacred Blade? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Duran! How do you use him? Does he remind you of Zelnite Frontier? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Phoenix Torque Ruby *Tidal Nacre Medina *Quake God Lugina Category:Blog posts